


Совершенное оружие

by evansforgotten



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dystopia, Fantastic, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansforgotten/pseuds/evansforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Королева не дает выбора — она ставит перед фактом. Но и в Её игре пешка может съесть значимую фигуру.<br/>Далекое будущее, в котором Моргана приходит к власти. Она одержима идеей создать совершенное оружие и поручает это задание молодому ученому - Мерлину Эмрису. Справиться ли он?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совершенное оружие

— Только ты один способен на это, Мерлин, — вкрадчиво прошептал Артур. Он был напряжен и собран, по выражению его лица невозможно было угадать чувства.

— Нет, — Мерлин пытался отпираться, заранее зная, что проиграет. 

— Ты должен, — сказал Артур и одобряюще улыбнулся, вкладывая меч в дрожащие руки Мерлина. Неужели все так и закончится?

***

— Докладывай, — стальные нотки в голосе королевы были привычны, но Леон все равно невольно вздрогнул. Каждый вечер он отчитывался перед Морганой о событиях в городе, вкратце пересказывая подробный отчет, который он составлял вместе с другими стражниками. Личная армия Морганы неустанно следила за жизнью в обществе, а элитное подразделение, возглавляемое Леоном, напрямую подчинялось королеве.

— Двое замечены в библиотеке за внеурочным чтением книг, — начал Леон, считывая короткие предложения с экрана портативного устройства. 

— Казнить, — прервала Моргана. Леон кивнул и продолжил. В списке было еще много имен людей, так или иначе нарушивших законы Камелота. Всех их ждала смерть: таким способом Моргана сохраняла власть в стране, где свобода мысли — преступление, а любое искусство или научные исследования — результат приказов свыше. Общество развивалось по плану, детали которого знала только Моргана. 

— Это все? — холодно осведомилась королева и развернула кресло к панорамному, во всю стену, окну. Отсюда открывался великолепный вид на город, утопающий в небоскребах. С шумом проносились машины, не задевая земли и умело маневрируя меж высотных зданий. Миллионы огней мерцали в сумерках в надежде отменить ночь. Моргане нравился вид вечернего города, в сиянии которого она отчетливо чувствовала собственное величие. Город — её детище, результат её борьбы за собственные идеалы, разделяемые далеко не всеми, но, тем не менее, сделавшие её королевой. И теперь она пойдет на все, чтобы удержать власть в своих руках. Неугодные будут казнены. Никакой публичности — её люди сделают все тихо, без лишней помпезности, что куда эффективнее действовало на сознание граждан. Они знают, что бывает за нарушение правил. 

— Да, миледи, — Моргане нравилось и это устаревшее обращение, тонко передающее её статус в стране. Взмахом руки она отпустила Леона, и тот, слегка поклонившись, торопливо вышел.

***

Когда пробило двенадцать, Мерлин неспешно собрал вещи, прибрался в лаборатории и, выключив свет, отправился домой. Он всегда уходил последним. Время было его союзником, а относительная свобода — главной отрадой.

Его энтузиазма никто из коллег не разделял, и не с кем было обсудить то или иное открытие прошлого или настоящего. Он был одинок, как бывает одинок последний представитель рода. В позапрошлом году его наставник скончался, оставив немногочисленные исследования, загадочные коды и шифры — дело всей его жизни. Сразу после этого скромное жилище Мерлина навестила Моргана. Поначалу ученому даже польстило внимание столь высокой персоны. Пока он не осознал, что королева просто играет с ним. Мерлин был то ли пешкой, то ли ладьей — своей роли в этой партии он до конца так и не понял. Единственное, что он знал наверняка: исследовательская свобода была дана ему неспроста, и рано или поздно Моргана потребует свою плату. 

Другие сотрудники небольшой лаборатории, открытой когда-то Гаюсом, наставником Мерлина, к переменам отнеслись равнодушно: как раньше не замечали его, так и теперь. Это была еще одна из причин, почему Мерлин засиживался в лаборатории допоздна. Молчаливые пробирки да склянки были ему роднее стен собственной квартиры, ставшей с некоторых пор совсем чужой. Друзей у него не было, как, впрочем, и личной жизни. Весь его мир был сосредоточен вокруг записей Гаюса, посвященных разработкам в генной инженерии. 

— Назовитесь, — металлический голос привычно поприветствовал Мерлина на пороге дома. Охранная система, установленная в каждом подъезде города, фиксировала время выхода и возвращения обратно, передавая главному штабу ежедневный отчет. И если вдруг кто-то возвращался позднее назначенного срока, то его ждал сначала штраф, затем отсидка в тюремной камере, а потом дело могло дойти и до казни. Поэтому большинство сотрудников крупных компаний пользовались корпоративным транспортом, развозившим каждого домой в строго определенное время. Мерлину такая система была не по душе, но по сравнению с большинством у него было преимущество — он имел право задерживаться вплоть до часа ночи. 

— Мерлин Эмрис.

— Подтверждаю, — стеклянные двери живо разъехались, и он зашел в круглый холл с несколькими лифтами, каждый из которых вел в свой блок. В блоке, в котором жил Мерлин, располагались в основном квартиры ученых, три остальные делили между собой музыканты, художники и писатели. Такие «творческие» дома были самыми охраняемыми, что на деле означало — наиболее контролируемыми. В прошлом месяце четверо знакомых Мерлина из соседних блоков были казнены за несоблюдение правил.

— Я не могу сочинять музыку под дулом пистолета! — любил возмущаться один из них. 

В творческие профессии с каждым годом набирали все больше простых работяг, а не по-настоящему талантливых людей. Да и само слово «талант» обросло многочисленными трактовками, и наличие его приравнивалось к чуду. Любой талантливый человек давал сбой, который Моргана не прощала. Она установила определенные нормативы, соблюдение которых гарантировало спокойное существование и стабильное развитие общества. 

Мерлин устало завалился на диван и бездумно включил телевизор, служивший теперь полноценным источником любой информации. Одобренные Морганой книги на нем тоже можно было прочесть. Не только книги, но и любые телевизионные передачи проходили контроль качества, за этим лично следила сестра королевы — Моргауза.

В новостях помимо информации о событиях дня, прогноза погоды и пятиминутки «добрых советов» пускали список казненных. Сами казни никто никогда не видел, но списка всегда хватало, чтобы руки начинали нервно дрожать. Мерлин дернулся, очнулся и быстро выключил телевизор. 

На следующее утро его неожиданно вызвала к себе королева. «Пришло время платить», — решил про себя ученый и сразу же из дома отправился во дворец. Дворцом это огромное сооружение из стекла и стали звалось чисто символически, однако это не уменьшало его грандиозности. Вот оно, совершенство человеческой мысли. Дворец был олицетворением власти, но вместе с тем — красоты, недоступной природе. 

На входе Мерлина встретил Леон. Они были знакомы довольно поверхностно, потому ограничились сухим кивком в качестве приветствия, и стражник сразу повел гостя в кабинет Морганы, располагавшийся на последнем этаже.

— Проходи, — заулыбалась она, как только двери распахнулись, впуская Мерлина в сопровождении Леона. — Надеюсь, мое неожиданное приглашение не слишком спутало твои планы, Эмрис.

Напускная вежливость королевы развязывала Мерлину руки: он мог играть так же изящно, слишком хорошо зная правила, чтобы попасться.

— Нисколько, миледи, — отвесил он короткий поклон, вторя тону Морганы. Королева осталась довольна и жестом пригласила его присесть напротив неё. Леон бесшумно удалился. 

— Чем могу быть полезен вам? — Мерлин решил перейти сразу к делу, ему совсем не хотелось потратить здесь всю первую половину дня — его ждала работа. Моргана расплылась в улыбке, не предвещавшей ничего хорошего. 

— Сколько стоит твоя душа, Мерлин? 

— Простите? 

— На черном рынке, конечно же. Торговля подобного рода строго запрещена, ты ведь в курсе, не так ли? — Моргана продолжала улыбаться, окутывая ученого таким холодом, будто неожиданно началась метель.

— Конечно. Потому ваш вопрос меня сильно смутил, миледи. Я не обладаю такими сведениями, — Мерлин вернул улыбку, получившуюся слишком натянутой. Вопрос выбил его из колеи. В этой незатейливой игре королева явно вела.

— Я рада это слышать, Мерлин, — кивнула Моргана. — На черном рынке душ бесчисленное множество. Среди пустышек попадаются и настоящие сокровища. Ты, должно быть, слышал о золотых душах?

— Да, это самые чистые души. Самые талантливые, если хотите.

— Верно. Золотая душа — вершина эволюции. Знания о цвете дали невероятный толчок для развития, как ты понимаешь. Сейчас ученые — это белые души, деятели искусства — малиновые, у большинства же — серые души, которые со временем потеснят всех остальных. За исключением разве что стражи: их зеленые души такая же редкость, как и золотые. Но возвращаясь к основной теме нашего разговора... В настоящее время в городе есть только один человек с золотой душой. И это ты.

— Что? — Мерлин совсем растерялся. Как это так? Он был уверен, что цвет его души белый, как и у других ученых.

— Ах, Мерлин, — протянула Моргана, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Неужели Гаюс не сказал тебе? А вы ведь были так близки.

— Он знал? — сухо спросил Эмрис. Голова его гудела от обилия новой информации, в горле пересохло, больно кольнуло в груди.

— Его работы, что ты так кропотливо изучаешь, были направлены на исследование качеств золотой души, твоей души. С помощью этих знаний он мог бы с легкостью создать совершенного человека, точь-в-точь как мы, но не восприимчивого ни к боли, ни к перепадам температуры, ни к чему, что, так или иначе, делает человека слабым. 

— Зачем ему это? — Мерлин не верил, что Гаюс способен на нечто подобное. Он помнил его добродушным стариком, заботящимся об окружающих его людях и, прежде всего, о Мерлине. Однако в словах Морганы была доля истины: он и сам догадался о тематике исследований, упустив лишь то, что речь шла о его собственной душе.

— Гаюс, как и я, стремился к совершенству этого мира. А что еще может стать вершиной этого мира, как не совершенный человек? — Моргана говорила тихо, но уверенно; так, будто заранее проиграла в голове их диалог. При всей утопичности её стремлений, она была настолько вдохновлена идеей создания совершенного человека, что это было даже заразительно. Мерлин внимательно следил за королевой, пытаясь уловить фальшь в её словах, но она была искренна. Это подкупало и настораживало одновременно.

— Чего вы хотите? 

— Думаю, ты уже догадался. Я хочу, чтобы ты создал человека, совершенное оружие. Обучил его, воспитал, дал ему жизнь, — Моргана вернулась в кресло и теперь не отрывала взгляда от молодого исследователя. Тот колебался. Он не мог отказать, но не мог и согласиться. Задача будоражила его воображение, это настоящий прорыв в науке, и он так хотел взяться за исследования. Но с другой стороны, не противоречит ли это всем его убеждениям и принципам?  
— Чтобы ты понимал, Мерлин, я не жду твоего согласия. Выбора у тебя нет, — прервала его размышления королева. — Приступаешь с завтрашнего дня. Лаборатория находится здесь, во дворце, как и твоё новое жилище. У тебя есть ровно месяц, чтобы сделать все правильно. В случае ошибки ты сам знаешь, что тебя ждет. 

— И что же, так просто избавитесь от золотой души? Вы сами сказали, что это редкость, миледи, — Мерлин будто очнулся ото сна, пелена спала с его глаз, и он увидел уродливую изнанку Морганы. Женщина взглянула на него с плохо скрываемой яростью, но ничего не ответила. Он решил, что разговор окончен, и поднялся. Результат был непредсказуем, но в память о Гаюсе Мерлин обязан был попытаться.

***

— Значит, это ты у нас теперь особо охраняемый объект? — в комнату, отведенную под исследования, зашел стражник из элитного подразделения. Он был небрит, вьющиеся волосы отросли по плечи, а на лице играла озорная улыбка, редкая для современного общества. Мерлин поднял взгляд на вошедшего и сам невольно улыбнулся.

— Гавейн? Не ожидал, что тебя назначать моим охранником, — пожимая руку Гавейну, признался ученый. — По-прежнему на хорошем счету у королевы?

— Нелегко быть лучшим из лучших, Мерлин, — вздохнул Гавейн и тут же расхохотался. — Смотрите-ка, да у тебя просто золотая клетка. 

— Её Величество не скупилось, — ответил Эмрис, задумчиво осматривая лабораторию. Новейшее оборудование, еще не распакованное после доставки, занимало большую часть комнаты, небольшой уголок был отведен под письменный стол, уже заваленный ветхими фолиантами. Основная информация хранилась на портативных устройствах, заменивших мощные компьютеры, однако доступ к некоторым книгам был закрыт, и они так и не обрели вторую жизнь в цифровом формате. Теперь же Мерлин спокойно мог листать пожелтевшие от времени страницы, на которых добросовестные ученые запечатлели результаты своих тайных исследований. 

— Чем же ты собираешься заниматься здесь? — Гавейн присел на подлокотник дивана, занявшего последнее свободное место возле двери.

— Секретная информация, — усмехнулся Мерлин. — Я и сам до конца не понимаю, но за разглашение деталей даже тебе меня точно ждет смерть.

— Дело серьезное, — согласился стражник. При упоминании смертной казни Гавейн мгновенно мрачнел. — Тогда не буду тебе мешать. 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил ученый и продолжил распаковывать вещи. Все его немногочисленные пожитки, записи исследований и прочие документы доставили утром, когда он еще спал. Новая квартира оказалась просторнее и светлее прежней да и располагалась значительно выше. Лаборатория занимала одну из трех комнат, две другие были отведены под гостиную и спальню. Уютная кухонька, ванная комната и даже чулан напоминали Мерлину о тех временах, когда дом для людей что-то значил. Теперь же жилье было простой необходимостью, чтобы скоротать ночь, набраться сил перед тяжелым рабочим днем, а кому-то квартира становилась тюрьмой. Как ни странно, многих устраивало такое положение дел. Моргана была права, говоря, что вскоре серые души потеснят остальные. Люди с серой душой неприхотливые, послушные, не ждущие многого от жизни. Они довольствовались малым, и Моргане это нравилось. Такими людьми было проще управлять. А с созданием совершенного человека её контроль станет абсолютным. Мерлин боялся этого, но его исследовательский ум жаждал решить столь сложную задачу, и ученого раздирали противоречия. 

Закончив с обустройством рабочего места, Мерлин приступил к знакомству с книгами. Сутки напролет он читал, заново открывая для себя исследования Гаюса. Моргана несколько раз заходила навестить его. Она молчаливо следила за его метаниями, затем, удовлетворенная, уходила к себе. Ученый знал, что лишь он один способен синтезировать свою кровь, вложив в неё часть золотой души, которая станет основой для создания человека. Он все еще размышлял над именем, чувствуя себя то ли богом, то ли отцом, но так и не смог придумать ничего стоящего. В итоге он решил дать волю случаю, с головой уйдя в работу. Месяц, отведенный Морганой, постепенно заканчивался. Если бы не исследования Гаюса, Мерлин ни за что бы не смог уложиться в столь короткий срок. От него требовалось только скорректировать формулу, способную запустить процесс синтеза.

На последней неделе Мерлин до того устал, что едва держался на ногах. 

— Так, — сказал он сам себе, чтобы сосредоточиться. Он набрал кровь в ампулу, что было проще простого по сравнению с отщепление души. Естественно, торговцы душами с легкостью могли извлекать душу из сосуда — в отличие от Мерлина, которому впервые предстояло это ощутить на себе. «Главное — не вытащить её целиком», — подумал Эмрис, прежде чем опустить руку в металлический корпус машины. Он нажал на «старт», и тонкие золотистые ниточки потянулись сквозь его кожу к стенкам машины. Формируясь в шаровидную массу, они просачивались по трубе вверх и оседали в специальном сосуде. Минуты хватило, чтобы собрать необходимое количество. Мерлин аккуратно вынул руку, чувствуя слабость во всем теле и легкое головокружение. Он присел, чтобы перевести дух. Только что его душа потеряла пару грамм, и ощущения от этого были странные. Будто часть жизни его стерлась, образовав идеальное «ничто», и сколько бы он ни силился припомнить какие-то моменты из собственной биографии, на месте яркого образа сияло белое пятно.

— Значит, вот как это работает, — пробормотал Мерлин, поднимаясь. Оставалось соединить два ингредиента и запустить процесс. Он чувствовал себя одним из группы ученых, что в далеком прошлом клонировали овечку. Только ему предстояло не просто клонировать человека, а создать его заново. 

Золотистая флуоресцентная масса — его душа — быстро слилась с кровью, окутав её, будто туман. Мерлин поднес пробирку к глазам. 

— Созданный из ничего, само совершенство, — сообщил он склянке и хмыкнул. Первый признак подкрадывающегося психического расстройства — он начал разговаривать с неодушевлёнными предметами. Надежно закрыв пробирку крышкой, Мерлин опустил её в ячейку двухметровой цилиндрической капсулы, в которой, как он надеялся, должен был появиться человек. Ученый не знал, сколько дней на это уйдет — у него было только пять. 

Он так и остался в лаборатории. Отключился, лежа на диване, а когда проснулся, приборы истошно сигналили мерзким пиликаньем и мигали красным светом. Мерлин вскочил, пытаясь сообразить, где он и что происходит. Он проспал, должно быть, двое суток подряд. Спохватившись, он кинулся к капсуле.

— Готово, готово, готово, — повторял металлический женский голос, порядком надоевший за последнее время. Ученый принялся выключать приборы один за другим, звук стих, лаборатория погрузилась в тишину. Но ненадолго.

— Мерлин! — в комнату ворвался Гавейн с оружием в руках, готовый в любую минуту атаковать неведомого врага. 

— Готово, — повторил за машиной Мерлин. У него дрожали руки и голос. Он был настолько взволнован, что едва соображал, что делает. Обернувшись на замершего в дверях стражника, он сглотнул и нажал на кнопку, открывавшую дверь капсулы. Та стала медленно отъезжать назад, выпуская клубы пара. Когда капсула полностью распахнулась, а дымка слегка рассеялась, Мерлин и Гавейн увидели результат исследований ученого: высокого статного мужчину с пшеничного цвета волосами и голубыми глазами. Он неотрывно смотрел на ученого невозмутимым взглядом, будто признал в нем своего создателя. От человека исходила невероятная мощь, поток силы, сконцентрированный в одном теле. 

— Вот черт! — вырвалось у Гавейна. Он ошарашенно смотрел на капсулу, от неожиданности даже попятившись назад. Мерлина пробила дрожь, он не знал, что сказать или сделать. Он просто смотрел и смотрел, пока его мозг лихорадочно соображал. 

— Артур, — наконец вымолвил ученый. За время работы он так и не придумал имя для своего создания, потому назвал первое пришедшее на ум.

— Что? — переспросил Гавейн.

— Его имя. Артур, — повторил Мерлин чуть увереннее. — Ты понимаешь меня? Тебя зовут Артур.

— Артур, — согласно кивнул мужчина, чуть наклонив голову на бок. Его лицо по-прежнему ничего не выражало. Он был больше похож на робота, чем на человека.

— Хорошо. Меня зовут Мерлин, а вот это Гавейн. А теперь… спускайся. — Мерлин неуверенно улыбнулся и протянул Артуру руку. Тот мгновенно повиновался и, приняв помощь, вышел из капсулы. Он был нагой, и Мерлин отметил совершенство его тела, упругость мышц и четкость линий, будто бы нарисованный кем-то образ воплотился в жизнь. 

— А теперь что? Оденешь его, как куклу? — прошептал Гавейн. 

— Одежда! Точно, — хлопнув себя по лбу, воскликнул Мерлин и выбежал в соседнюю комнату. Моргана заранее позаботилась об этом, завалив его комод одеждой. Выбрав первые попавшиеся футболку и джинсы, он метнулся обратно. Гавейн и Артур буравили друг друга взглядом. И если первый пытался выиграть в бессмысленной борьбе, то второму было просто любопытно. Мерлин совершенно не представлял, что доступно Артуру, что он знает, а чего нет.

— Вот, это тебе. Ты сможешь одеться? — Артур перевел взгляд на Мерлина.— Не сможешь, — заключил тот, не заметив понимания в глазах Артура. — Гавейн, не поможешь?

Вдвоем они с трудом одели его. Артур не двигался, и приходилось обращаться с ним как с радиоуправляемой собачкой. Голосовыми командами. Наконец он немного освоился, и Мерлин усадил его на диван. Артур принял позу скульптуры, какие обычно можно встретить в городских парках.

— И что ты будешь делать с ним? — отдышавшись, спросил Гавейн.

— Я должен обучить его, — отозвался Мерлин. Моргана дала четкие инструкции. 

— Научить быть человеком? — удивился стражник, бесцеремонно рассматривая Артура. 

— Да. 

— Ты знаешь как? 

— Не имею ни малейшего представления, — признался Мерлин. Он не успел обдумать эту часть и теперь пребывал в полной растерянности. Показать Артуру пару учебных фильмов? Или остановиться на наглядном примере? Ученый не знал, как подступиться к этому заданию, с чего начать.

— Своди-ка ты его в бар, — посоветовал Гавейн.

— Шутишь, что ли? — изумился Мерлин.

— Нет, я серьезно. Демонстрация простой человеческой жизни. Пусть внимает, — усмехнулся стражник. 

— И чему это его научит? Как хорошенько напиться на сон грядущий? Как подраться и разбить голову какого-нибудь отморозка о барную стойку?

— Да у тебя богатый опыт, Мерлин! — засмеялся Гавейн. — Я не о том. В этом городе лучше бара ты места не найдешь. Ложь и притворство царит на улицах, здесь никто никому не доверяет, все боятся собственной тени. А вот там, под покровом ночи, в самом низу люди не разучились радоваться, мечтать, быть собой. 

— Но разве в твои обязанности не входит уничтожать такие места? — спросил Мерлин. Элитное подразделение под руководством Леона «очищало» город, отлавливая хозяев баров, торговцев душ и прочий контингент Нижнего Города.

— Я тоже человек, Мерлин. Как думаешь, зачем Моргане понадобился вот этот? Она не может контролировать нас полностью, а его сможет. Он сделает всю грязную работу беспрекословно, — поделился мыслями Гавейн. — Мне приказано позвать Моргану, как только ты закончишь. Так что готовься к встрече с королевой.

С этими словами Гавейн ушел, оставив ученого в смятении. Он смотрел на неподвижного Артура, чей разум был чист и непорочен. Что будет с ним после, когда Моргана полностью подчинит его себе? Насколько жестоким может быть человек без чувств и эмоций? Мерлин мог бы воспротивиться приказам королевы, но тогда Артур обречен. Он не мог лишить его последнего шанса — почувствовать себя человеком, прежде чем тот навсегда перестанет им быть. 

Моргана не заставила себя долго ждать. Она чинно вошла в комнату, плохо скрывая восторг. Взгляд её метнулся от топчущегося на месте Мерлина к Артуру, так и не сменившему позу.

— Поразительно, — облизнув губы, сказала Моргана. Она подошла поближе, не отрывая взгляда от Артура. 

— Его зовут Артур, — внес ясность Мерлин. Он перестал переминаться с ноги на ногу и терпеливо ждал вердикта королевы. Моргана на его замечание ничего не ответила, она протянула руку и дотронулась до лица Артура. Тот продолжал сидеть неподвижно, никак не отреагировав на прикосновение. 

— Ты должен научить его, помнишь? 

— Конечно, миледи, — устало отозвался Эмрис. Первая волна радости прошла, за ней последовало опустошение. После длительной работы он не успел толком отдохнуть, а чтобы научить Артура быть человеком, требовалось немало сил, запас которых Мерлину очень хотелось пополнить немедленно.

— С этим можешь не торопиться. Мне не нужен испорченный экземпляр, — снисходительно сообщила королева, убрав руку. — Гавейн будет мне докладывать. Будь добр, не оплошай. 

Лучезарно улыбнувшись напоследок, Моргана покинула квартиру. Мерлин сокрушенно упал в кресло, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Его снедала изнутри невероятная тоска, подкрепляемая сомнениями. Он взглянул на Артура, тот ответил на его взгляд и попробовал улыбнуться своему создателю. Ученый замер пораженный. Неуверенная улыбка Артура стала чуть шире.

— Научишь меня? — спросил он, и Мерлин смиренно кивнул. Нет, он не сможет бросить его сейчас, отказаться от задуманного. Пусть лучше он обречет себя на вечные муки, чем позволит Моргане превратить Артура в совершенное оружие.

***

Для удобства Мерлин переделал лабораторию под комнату Артура, сдвинув оборудование в один угол. Диван он разложил и застелил постельным бельем — получилось довольно уютно. Артур, конечно, не жаловался, беспрекословно слушаясь во всем своего создателя. Как оказалось, многое из того, что человек познавал на протяжении детских лет жизни, Артур уже умел, что облегчало Мерлину задачу.

Начать он решил все же с обучающих фильмов, по одному в день. Он садился рядом с Артуром в гостиной, и они вместе открывали для себя разные миры: будь то дикая природа или человеческий организм. Артур впитывал новую информацию, как губка. И уже через несколько дней он стал ходячей энциклопедией, чем ужасно раздражал Гавейна.

— Ты знал, что пантера — это альбинос наоборот? — воодушевленно поинтересовался Артур у стражника, стоило тому появиться в комнате. Гавейн со стоном торопливо ретировался, а его отчеты королеве с каждым разом становились все короче и недостовернее. Мерлину это было на руку. Он мало-помалу пытался донести до Артура важность человеческих чувств. Однако не обходилось и без казусов: у Артура вошло в привычку хватать первую попавшуюся вещь и с неподдельным интересом рассматривать её со всех сторон, пусть даже это была обыкновенная зубная щетка. Бывало, вместо поучительных программ они с Мерлином смотрели какой-нибудь старенький сериал или фильм, после чего Артур стремился повторить увиденное проявление симпатии и лез обниматься. Его скованность и некая грубость движений постепенно ушли, и он уже не походил на робота. 

По истечении двух недель Мерлин перестал ощущать себя богом окончательно. Если у него и были какие-то мысли на этот счет, то теперь он чувствовал себя так, словно подобрал на улице нерадивого щенка. 

— Я хочу в город, — заявил Артур однажды. Мерлин как раз поужинал, привычно не обращая внимания на изучающие взгляды Артура, и теперь развалился на диване в надежде отдохнуть. 

— Город? — удивленно переспросил он. Гавейн уже давно грозился выкрасть Артура и бросить в Нижнем Городе, до того надоели ему «удивительные факты», которыми щедро сыпал Артур каждую их встречу. Гавейн пытался не обращать внимания, спокойно общаясь с Мерлином, но Артура прямо распирало поделиться новыми знаниями с кем-то, кроме своего создателя, а Гавейн был единственным, кто их навещал. Моргана заперлась в своем кабинете и, по словам стражника, давно оттуда не выходила. Все угрозы Гавейна всегда носили шутливый характер, но, видимо, Артур заинтересовался этим загадочным «Городом».

— Да, отведи меня туда. Я хочу посмотреть жизнь за пределами этой квартиры, — мечтательно протянул Артур. Мерлин понимающе кивнул. Что ж, рано или поздно это должно было случиться. 

— Хорошо, я отведу. Завтра.

— Правда? — обрадовался Артур и кинулся обнимать ученого. 

— Пусти, — слабо отпираясь, попросил тот. На самом деле ему льстило внимание Артура. Он был так предан ему, верил каждому его слову, никто и никогда так не относился к Мерлину. Он не чувствовал себя больше одиноким, у него был Артур. 

На следующий день, ближе к вечеру, они в компании Гавейна выбрались в город. Стражник настаивал на баре — он даже знал, в какой лучше пойти. Мерлин предпочел не интересоваться, откуда у него такие познания, и согласился отправиться в Нижний Город. Сам Мерлин там никогда не бывал. Его старая квартира находилась в спальном районе, специально построенном недалеко от бизнес-центра, где находилась лаборатория. И на протяжении многих лет единственное, что он видел, — это монолитные небоскребы и сияющие вывески.  
Мерлин с интересом рассматривал невысокие здания, обветшалые и хрупкие на вид, в некоторых были выбиты окна. Света в Нижнем Городе было значительно меньше, и поначалу ему было тяжело сфокусировать взгляд. Артур же заворожено оглядывался по сторонам, внимая рассказам Гавейна. Тому впервые представился шанс превзойти Артура в знаниях. Пока они шли к бару, Мерлин даже успел позабыть, что Артур не простой человек, с которым он мог бы познакомиться на работе или в общественном месте. То ли из-за части души, то ли из-за тесного общения их интересы и взгляды совпадали фактически полностью. Еще ни с кем ученому не было так приятно общаться, делиться самым сокровенным. Он рассказывал Артуру о своем детстве, о Гаюсе, о первом эксперименте, о дружбе с Гавейном… Артуру нечего было рассказать ему в ответ, но он внимательно слушал, кивал, задавал вопросы и был по-настоящему заинтересован в общении. Мерлин привязывался к нему с каждым днем все сильнее, и это казалось болезненной зависимостью. Что будет с ними дальше, когда Моргана заберет Артура к себе на службу?

— Пришли, — сообщил Гавейн, останавливаясь возле неприметной двери с покосившимся номером «46». 

— 46? — удивился Артур.

— Тебя что-то смущает? — тут же отозвался Мерлин, обеспокоенный замешательством своего подопечного. Мысленно он старался не называть его созданием или обезличенно «человеком», предпочитая нейтральное «подопечный».

— Я читал об этом баре.

— Читал? — теперь пришла очередь удивляться Гавейну.

— Да, — пояснил Артур. — Этим баром заправлял отец Морганы, Утер.

— Чего? — не поверил Гавейн. Он слышал много сплетен об отце королевы. Официально он считался мертвым. Моргана лично сообщила об этом по центральному телевидению. Леон помимо прочего попросил воздержаться от расспросов. А спросить было что. Утер Пендрагон был влиятельным политиком еще до правления Морганы, его жесткие взгляды легли в основу современного законодательства. И столь внезапное известие о смерти Утера шокировало многих людей, в том числе и Гавейна.

— Гаюс знал его, — задумчиво заметил Мерлин. — Он приходил к нам в лабораторию как-то раз, незадолго до своей смерти.

— Они дружили? 

— Скорее сотрудничали. Утер спонсировал исследования Гаюса. Те самые, благодаря которым Артур сегодня с нами.

— Но зачем ему бар? Он не самый популярный в округе, — недоумевал Гавейн. — И вообще, откуда такая информация у тебя?

— Я вскрыл архив Морганы, — пожал плечами Артур. Мерлину стало плохо.

— Что ты сделал? 

— Подглядел за нашей королевой, — усмехнулся Артур. — Не беспокойся, я скрыл следы своего пребывания.

— Артур! — возмущённо воскликнул Мерлин. От неожиданности он потерял дар речи. Не то чтобы ему не было интересно, он и сам не раз размышлял над такой возможностью, но это был неоправданный риск, которого он точно не хотел для Артура.

— В любом случае, говорят, что на втором этаже этого бара жила мать Морганы. Она была неизлечимо больна, и Утер не нашел ничего лучше, как спрятать её здесь. 

— Странно все это, — пробормотал Гавейн и шагнул внутрь. Артур зашел следом, а Мерлин помедлил. Он вдруг понял, почему влиятельный политик спонсировал исследования простого ученого. Должно быть, в них он видел спасение для своей жены. Позже эти знания стали доступны и Моргане, на основе которых строилось её стремление к всеобщему контролю. Она хотела окружить себя людьми, не способными стареть и умирать, чтобы избавить в первую очередь себя от боли. Неизлечимая болезнь матери, смерть отца могли сильно на неё повлиять. Теперь в действиях королевы появился мотив, который если не оправдывал поведение Морганы, так хотя бы упрощал понимание.

— Ты идешь? — Гавейн вернулся за Мерлином.

— Да-да, — кивнул тот и нырнул в полумрак бара.

Внутри оказалось немноголюдно. Рабочее время еще не закончилось, и посетителями были в основном жители соседних домов. Перемещения жителей Нижнего Города отслеживали редко, Моргана не разменивалась по пустякам. Ей было достаточно тех рамок, в которые она загнала Верхний Город, при этом жители Нижнего находились в более выгодных условиях, несмотря на нищету, — у них была какая-никакая свобода. 

Бармен окинул изучающим взглядом вошедших и, убедившись, что все в порядке, вернулся к протиранию стойки. 

Гавейн провел их к дальнему столику. Он кивнул нескольким посетителям в знак приветствия. Стражника здесь знали, но никто, конечно, не догадывался о его высоком положении. 

— Тебе как обычно, Гавейн? — к ним подошла миловидная девушка с блокнотом в руках, готовая записать заказ гостей. Все официантки этого бара носили одинаковую униформу: черная футболка, джинсы и фартук с названием бара в правом верхнем углу. 

— Да, пива, — ответил Гавейн и добавил: — Две кружки.

— Мне тоже, — тут же встрял Артур, решивший, что его хотят обделить. 

— Дурень, тебе и заказываю. Мерлин-то у нас не пьет, — покачав головой, отозвался Гавейн. Мерлин смущенно улыбнулся.

— У вас есть кислородный напиток? — спросил он. Девушка прыснула.

— Есть. Значит, два пива и кислородный коктейль. Верно? — она записала заказ и подмигнула Гавейну.

— Я смотрю, ты тут постоянный посетитель, — подколол Эмрис. Гавейн возвел глаза к потолку, подобные замечания его нисколько не смущали. Мерлин не уставал удивляться, как Гавейну удалось сохранить место в личной страже Морганы. Да что там сохранить, получить! Не иначе Леон поспособствовал — они давно дружили, еще со времен военной академии.

Через пару минут вернулась девушка с заказом.

— Прошу, — расставляя стаканы, сказала она и вновь улыбнулась Гавейну.

— Послушай-ка, Гвен, — стражник дотронулся до руки официантки и легонько потянул на себя. Гвен присела рядом с ним, прижав поднос к груди.

— У меня работа, Гавейн, что ты хочешь? — возмутилась она.

— Мой друг, — он кивнул на Артура, — говорит, что над этим баром жила мать нашей королевы. Тебе что-нибудь известно об этом?

Гвен удивленно распахнула свои карие глаза, внимательно обвела взглядом собравшуюся компанию и вновь посмотрела на Гавейна.

— Я думала, это закрытая информация, — прошептала она. Мерлин наклонился ближе, боясь упустить важную деталь. — Я расскажу, но прошу вас не распространяться об этом… Над нашим баром находится несколько квартир. Я живу в одной из них. Несколько лет назад соседнюю квартиру выкупил мистер Пендрагон. Для своей жены, а меня попросил присматривать за ней. Мне тогда нужны были деньги, и я согласилась помочь. У неё была болезнь кожи, какие-то уродливые болячки по всему телу. Я навещала её по два раза в день: утром и днем. Кормила, давала лекарства и прочее. А вечером к ней приходил мистер Пендрагон.

— Он не жил с ней?

— Нет, конечно, — хмыкнула Гвен. — Он пытался скрыть факт своего пребывания очень тщательно. В прессе об этом и не знали. Все считали его вдовцом.

— А что Моргана? — поинтересовался Артур. 

— Её я здесь никогда не видела, — пожала плечами Гвен. 

— Давно жена Утера умерла?

— За полгода до кончины самого мистера Пендрагона, — не сразу ответила Гвен, припоминая. — Если это все, я пойду.

— Спасибо, Гвен, — Гавейн галантно поцеловал руку девушки. Та зарделась и молчаливо отошла от их столика.

— Бросила мать в трудную минуту? — Мерлин был поражен поведением Морганы. Как мало он знает о королеве, чтобы понимать её. Сам он не знал своих родителей, они погибли, когда ему и года не было. С тех пор о нем заботился Гаюс.

— Я не удивлен. Моргана сторонилась семьи. Леон говорил, что с момента начала предвыборной кампании они с отцом ни разу не виделись. А Леон знает, о чем говорит. Он при ней был в то время как пес какой-то. Тьфу, — поморщился Гавейн. 

— Многие поддались её чарам, — глубокомысленно заметил Мерлин. — Людей легко подкупить красивыми речами.

— Зато теперь она держит всех в страхе.

— Я не хочу служить ей, — вдруг признался Артур. Он закусил губу и опустил взгляд, ища что-то на дне своей кружки. Мерлин дотронулся до его плеча.

— Этого не будет, — пообещал он.

— Я бы на твоем месте не давал пустых обещаний, — заметил Гавейн.

— Моё обещание не пустое! — возмутился Мерлин. — Я не позволю ей забрать Артура. 

— Спасибо, Мерлин, — Артур неуверенно улыбнулся, сжав руку ученого на своем плече. Тот кивнул в ответ, на этом разговор завершился. Они молча допили свои напитки, расплатились и вернулись во дворец, не проронив ни слова.

Мерлин не торопился вновь выводить Артура в люди. После той памятной поездки в Нижний Город они вновь засели за книги. Читал, правда, в основном Артур. Мерлин же пребывал в полудреме, то лежа на кровати, то бесцельно шатаясь по квартире. Мысли его, так или иначе, возвращались к странному исчезновению отца Морганы. Ученый с трудом верил во внезапную смерть влиятельного политика. Последний раз, когда он видел его, Утер был абсолютно здоров.  
— Кто это? — поинтересовался Мерлин. Утер только что ушел. Гаюс удивленно приподнял бровь, не поняв, о чем его спрашивают. — Этот человек, с которым ты говорил.

— Мистер Пендрагон, — односложно ответил Гаюс и вернулся к работе. В лаборатории их было только двое, а Гаюс будто бы избегал взгляда своего ученика.

— Тот самый, на деньги которого ты построил лабораторию? 

— Да, — отмахнулся старик. — Мне нужно работать, Мерлин. Пожалуйста, подай вчерашние образцы.

Тогда Мерлин не обратил внимания на скрытность своего наставника, но теперь, вспомнив этот разговор, поведение Гаюса показалось ему подозрительным. Они никогда не держали секретов друг от друга, Гаюс заменил ему родителей, для молодого исследователя он был самым близким человеком. Но что, если Гаюс не был честен с ним до конца? Он ведь скрыл тот факт, что в центре исследований лежала душа Мерлина. Или были другие обладатели золотой души? Мерлин не знал, что и думать. Голова гудела, но решение так и не находилось. Ему казалось необходимым докопаться до истины, понять, что стоит за решениями королевы, зачем ей на самом деле понадобился Артур. 

— Мерлин, — позвал тот. Он устал наблюдать за метаниями ученого, ставшего раздражительным и молчаливым. С того вечера они толком не общались, и Артуру это совсем не нравилось.

— Что? — резко спросил Мерлин, отрываясь от портативного устройства. Он листал подшивки старых газет, в которых упоминалось о смерти мистера Пендрагона. 

— Не хочешь поделиться?

— Чем? — растерялся Мерлин.

— Это ты мне скажи. С момента нашего возвращения из Нижнего Города ты сам не свой. Мерлин, у меня тоже есть чувства. Ты сам меня научил быть человеком. И мне совсем не нравится твой угрюмый вид, — пожаловался Артур, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Вовсе нет…

— Не смей отпираться, — перебил он. — Я знаю, тебя что-то волнует. Поделись со мной. 

— Хорошо, — сдался Мерлин и отложил устройство. — Я все думаю о её отце. Что-то тут не вяжется… Не складывается картинка, понимаешь?

— Думаешь, он еще жив? — предположил Артур, подсаживаясь ближе к Мерлину.

— Я не знаю. Но я уверен, что разработки Гаюса были предназначены для его жены. А что если эксперимент не удался? Лечение не помогло, и Утер покончил с собой? — ученый задумчиво потер бровь и нахмурился. Если бы они могли найти какую-то информацию…

— Ты сможешь вскрыть архив еще раз? — взволновано спросил он, подпрыгнув на месте. Артур усмехнулся, удивленный поведением друга. Он напоминал ему кладоискателя, наконец напавшего на след. 

— Конечно, — ответил Артур и забрал портативное устройство у Эмриса. Подключив его к компьютеру, он несколько минут провозился, пока не вывел на экран архив Морганы. Тот был полон папок со странными названиями, записанными древними рунами. Мерлин наугад открыл одну из них: папка оказалась пуста.

— Не понимаю, — честно признался он.

— Это очередная игра королевы, — пояснил Артур и открыл другую папку, в которой оказались схемы зданий. Он пролистал её до конца и выбрал последнее изображение: схему внутреннего обустройства Дворца. — Вот здесь, смотри. Странно, тебе не кажется? 

Артур указал на комнату с номером «46». Больше цифр на экране не было. Мерлин прошелся взглядом по всем этажам: на схеме нашлось место и его квартире. Ученый не сомневался в точности изображения. Значит, в этой комнате под номером, совпадавшим с названием бара, хранилось что-то важное для королевы. Возможно, там он найдет ответы на свои вопросы.

— Мы должны туда проникнуть, — уверенно сказал Мерлин.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это похоже на переворот? — уточнил Артур.

— Так устроим его.

Следующую неделю Мерлин провел в компании Гавейна, разрабатывая план проникновения. Стражника пришлось поставить в известность их намерений — все равно без него им не справиться. Гавейн знал Дворец как свои пять пальцев и был не против поучаствовать в авантюре. 

— Что ты думаешь там найти, Мерлин? — спросил он однажды вечером, когда они почти закончили с приготовлениями. 

— Ответы, — пожав плечами, сказал тот. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что этого недостаточно, чтобы сменить власть в стране? 

— У меня нет такой цели, — стал оправдываться ученый. Гавейн хмыкнул.

— Твой робопес все мне рассказал. Возможно, за ним и пойдут люди, но для «рыцарей» Камелота нужно что-то посущественнее, чем расплывчатые предположения. Все мы в курсе дел Морганы, но не всех это заботит.

— Но ведь тебя заботит.

— Меня заботит, — согласился Гавейн. — Но если ты хочешь сместить королеву, ты должен заручиться поддержкой стражи. Пока она имеет власть над ними, что бы ты ни сказал, все будет обращено против тебя. 

— Я хочу понять, — устало начал Мерлин, — зачем ей все это? 

— Иногда у поступков нет причин, — влез Артур, все это время молча наблюдавший за разговором, лежа на диване. — Не у всего есть обратная сторона.

— Возможно. Но мне кажется, что это ключ к твоему спасению, — заметил Мерлин и посмотрел на Артура. Их взгляды встретились. Они смотрели друг на друга так, будто общались без слов. И каждый понимал, что, чем бы ни закончилось их небольшое приключение, скоро им придется сделать непростой выбор. Их судьбы были тесно переплетены. Создатель и его творение. С одной душой на двоих. 

— Тогда не будем терять времени, — нарушил молчание Гавейн. И они продолжили обсуждение плана.

На следующий день они определились с ролями, заполучили код доступа на этаж, где находилась комната, и были полностью готовы. Моргана, по словам Гавейна, уехала рано утром и вряд ли вернется до полуночи. Она все еще доверяла ему, как и Леон, потому лишних вопросов задавать никто не стал. Мерлину почудилось, что все слишком просто, но он списал это на усталость и тревогу и ничего предпринимать не стал.

Спуститься они решили по лестнице. На лифтах часто ездили другие стражники или приближенные Морганы. Во Дворце располагалось так называемое Министерство, отвечавшее за различные направления. Моргауза также проживала на одном из этажей. 

Комната «46» находилась в нескольких пролетах под квартирой Мерлина, поэтому спуск много времени не занял. Они не разговаривали и старались не смотреть друг на друга, пока спускались. Гавейн шел первым, за ним Артур, а замыкал странную процессию Мерлин. Стражник ввел необходимый код и дернул дверь на себя. На этаже никого не было. Они осмотрелись по сторонам и, не мешкая, подошли к двери — единственной на всем этаже. Мерлин нажал на ручку, дверь поддалась и впустила их в просторную круглую комнату без окон, выкрашенную в белый цвет. В самом центре комнаты, спиной к ним, в инвалидном кресле сидел человек. Комната была уставлена странными на вид приборами, некоторые их них тянулись проводами к телу человека и его коляске. 

— Как-то жутковато тут, — заметил Гавейн, закрывая дверь. Мерлин не мог не согласиться. Несмотря на то, что комната была светлой, от неё веяло холодом, могильным холодом. Артур направился к креслу и резко развернул его на себя. Увиденное поразило их.

— Мистер Пендрагон? — Первым пришел в себя Мерлин. Утер был непохож на себя. Сморщенный старик с опустошенным взглядом смотрел, казалось, сквозь них. Руки его покоились на кресле так, словно и не принадлежали ему вовсе. Он выглядел дряхлым и неживым.

— Эй, — Артур легонько коснулся плеча бывшего политика, но тот никак не отреагировал. Артур удивленно посмотрел на Мерлина. — Что это значит?

— У него нет души, — пораженно ответил тот. Тогда, испытав на себе расщепление, он понял, что, лишившись души, человек утрачивает свою сущность. Эксперимент Гаюса действительно пошел не так — машина забрала душу Утера полностью.

— Наигрались, мальчики? — Они испуганно обернулись. На пороге комнаты стояла Моргана. Она выглядела бледной и уставшей, будто не спала несколько дней подряд. — Стража, взять их. 

«Рыцари» Камелота во главе с Леоном вошли следом за Морганой. Они бесцеремонно заломили Мерлину, Гавейну и Артуру руки за спину. Мерлин прожигал королеву взглядом, без слов выражая раздирающую его ярость. Она смеялась над ним, над его жалкими попытками пойти против системы. Королева как всегда была на шаг впереди. Теперь он знал, что был простой пешкой, а Моргана уже давно рассчитала ходы. Артур обречен.

— Тебе не победить! — закричал Артур, вырываясь. Он был сильнее, и ему не составило труда освободиться из цепкой хватки Леона. Что могли противопоставить обычные люди совершенному оружию? 

— Тише-тише, ты ведь не желаешь Мерлину смерти? — Моргана приставила нож к горлу ученого. Мерлин сглотнул, а Артур, повинуясь, опустил руки и перестал сопротивляться. Продолжая мило улыбаться, королева распорядилась увести Мерлина и Гавейна. — Хороший мальчик. Уведите и его тоже. 

Оставшись одна, Моргана подошла к отцу и развернула его кресло обратно. 

— Подожди еще немного, — шепнула она Утеру на ухо. Рукав её костюма задрался, обнажая уродливые пятна. Моргана поспешно одернула его. — Еще немного.

***

Артура заперли в комнате, смутно похожей на «46»-ю. Предоставленный самому себе впервые за долгое время, Артур прислонился к стене и медленно сполз на пол. Роившиеся доселе мысли вдруг исчезли. В голове опустело. Он бездумно всматривался в противоположную стену. От яркого света начали слезиться глаза. Артур с удивлением смахнул их. Оставшуюся на пальце слезинку он решил попробовать на вкус, аккуратно лизнул — соленый. Как странно.

Когда Артур вышел из капсулы, опираясь на дрожащую руку Мерлина, часть его уже знала, что он такое. Оттого сбивчивые объяснения ученого забавляли его. Его создатель подолгу подбирал слова, смущаясь и теряясь под пристальным взглядом голубых глаз. Артуру нравилось наблюдать за своим создателем, неряшливым мальчишкой, который, казалось, едва вышел из подросткового возраста, а уже строил из себя профессора. Однако эта детская непосредственность и гениальный ум гармонично сочетались в нем, и Артур слепо верил каждому слову. Ему и не нужно было большего — все, что не мог рассказать ему Мерлин, Артур мог подчерпнуть из книг. Артур обнаружил в себе множество талантов и способностей, выходящих за пределы возможностей человека. Он знал, что он — новая эволюционная ступенька, но не был горделив, как был бы любой человек, ставший вдруг совершенным. 

По мере того, как он узнавал мир, спектр его чувств рос. Ему не были доступны простые человеческие слабости, вроде голода или боли, но он был способен сопереживать, грустить и радоваться. Мерлину не пришлось учить Артура этому, их совместного времяпрепровождения было достаточно, чтобы он, лишенный поначалу эмоций, преодолел невидимый барьер. Артур привязался к Мерлину незаметно, но очень крепко. Эта привязанность выходила за рамки связи создателя и создания, за рамки дружбы или любви, это было нечто большее, на уровне их душ.  
Артуру хотелось спасти своего создателя, свергнуть авторитарный режим Морганы, а еще — вернуть людям радость жизни, как это сделал Мерлин для него самого. Но запертый теперь в этой комнате, что он сможет сделать? Не успел Артур подумать о побеге, как дверь распахнулась и вошла Моргана, а за ней и стражники. Они подхватили Артура под руки и усадили на единственный в комнате стул. Алюминиевые оковы звякнули, прочно приковывая руки к подлокотникам.

— Не слишком ли старомодно? — усмехнулся Артур, на пробу пошевелив кистью правой руки. Оковы были прочными и сдержали бы даже его.

— Для наших целей подойдет, — отозвалась королева, встав у него за спиной.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— Ничего страшного, милый, — прошептала Моргана. — Всего лишь добавим немного контроля.

— Контроля? — переспросил Артур. Он повертел головой, пытаясь по взглядам стражников понять, что задумала Моргана. Один из них подал ей какой-то инструмент с иглой на конце. 

— Мерлин выполнил свою часть. Он даже перестарался, наделив тебя всеми этими бесполезными чувствами. Совсем скоро ты будешь свободен, — заверила его Моргана, ощупав верхний позвонок Артура. Тот дернулся — ничего хорошего это не предвещало.

— А если я не хочу? — Артур попытался потянуть время, сам не зная зачем.

— Вы так похожи с Мерлином. Просто две стороны одной медали, — засмеялась королева, проведя рукой чуть ниже, нащупывая нужное место. — У тебя нет выбора. И никогда не было. Цель твоего существования — служить мне.

И дабы закончить бессмысленный разговор, она резко всадила инструмент в спину Артура. Если бы он мог чувствовать боль, то непременно закричал бы: что-то раздирало кожу, проникало внутрь него, в каждую клеточку его тела. Но неприятное ощущение быстро прошло. 

— Уже завтра ты будешь свободен, Артур, — сказала Моргана, прежде чем покинуть комнату в сопровождении стражи. Артур еще долго не мог отвести взгляд от запертой двери.

Мерлина бросили в вонючую темную камеру, выложенную из камней разрушенного замка, когда-то красовавшегося на месте Дворца. Меленькое решетчатое оконце выходило прямо к стокам, отчего удушающий запах был просто невыносим. Темница располагалась, очевидно, на самом нижнем уровне Дворца, надежно спрятанная от посторонних глаз. Мерлин и не догадывался о её существовании. До сегодняшнего дня. Он огляделся по сторонам, прикидывая в уме, как выбраться. Но ничего не натолкнуло его на мысль — сбежать не получится. Он не знал, куда отвели Артура и Гавейна: пока они ехали в лифте, стражники завязали пленникам глаза. Теперь же он был совершенно один.

— Должна поблагодарить тебя, Мерлин, — раздался знакомый голос. Из полумрака коридора вышла Моргана. Дьявольская улыбка озаряла её лицо. — Ты отлично справился со своей задачей.

— Что ты намерена делать теперь? — Эмриса душила ярость, он готов был наброситься на королеву, если бы не металлические прутья. Ему с трудом удавалось говорить спокойно.

— Пожалуй, я могу рассказать тебе. Ведь на рассвете ты умрешь, — Моргана засмеялась, подходя ближе. Её безумный взгляд обжог Мерлина холодом. 

— Золотая душа больше не имеет ценности для тебя?

— Дважды одна и та же уловка не сработает, Мерлин, — ответила Моргана. 

— Тебе ведь это не впервой, да? Избавляться от золотой души? Душа твоего отца, какого цвета она была? — перешел в нападение Эмрис. Моргана оскалилась.

— Догадался, значит. И о неслучайной смерти Гаюса тоже, я полагаю? О, не смотри на меня так, дорогой. Это было удовольствие — убить его, — медленно проговорила Моргана, наслаждаясь производимым её словами эффектом. Мерлина затрясло, он с ненавистью вцепился в прутья. 

— Ты психопатка! — закричал он, не в силах выразить раздирающие его чувства. Мерлин не мог поверить, что Гаюс был убит. Вот так просто. Моргана не ценила чужие жизни, ей было плевать на чужое горе. Её заботила только она сама.

— Он проиграл, Мерлин. Не справился. Лишил отца души, обрек мать на мучительную смерть. Смотри, — Моргана задрала рукава пиджака: её руки были покрыты уродливыми алыми рубцами, будто непрерывно кровоточащими. 

— Что это? — от удивления и отвращения Мерлин поубавил свой пыл. 

— Неизвестная кожная болезнь, что погубила мать. Гаюс полагал, что золотая душа — это ключ к исцелению. Отец согласился отдать часть души, лишь бы спасти свою семью, да только прибор сломался и превратил его в овощ. А собранная душа, которую Гаюс все-таки ввел в тело моей матери, не помогла. Представляешь, Мерлин? Твой наставник, в котором ты души не чаял, уничтожил все, что было мне дорого, за один раз. Чужеродная душа ускорила влияние болезни, мать угасла за считанные секунды. — Глаза Морганы торжествующие сияли, сама она тяжело дышала, будто после бега. Королева была не в себе.

— Я все равно не понимаю, зачем тебе я. Зачем тебе Артур? — Эмрис хотел плюнуть ей в лицо, ему не было её жаль. Все оправдания и мотивы, которые он выстроил в своем сознании до этого, пали под очевидной правдой — Моргана наслаждалась тьмой.

— Кровь Артура вылечит мое заболевание, а твоя душа вернет мне отца, — сказала Моргана таким тоном, будто её планы были очевидны с самого начала. Мерлин не нашелся, что ответить. Он медленно разжал пальцы, сжимавшие прутья, и отошел на несколько шагов назад, вглубь камеры. Он с трудом представлял себе, как его душа вернет к жизни Утера Пендрагона, но одно ему было предельно ясно — завтра он умрет. 

— Выспись хорошенько, Мерлин, — посоветовала Моргана и покинула темницу. 

Но заснуть ему не удалось. Постепенно он привык к холодному полу и неприятному запаху. С наступлением ночи камеру наполнил серебристый лунный свет, и Мерлин невольно задумался о цветах душ. 

Это открытие вывело государство на новый уровень: ресурсы человека были заново переосмыслены, и то, что казалось ранее невозможным, перестало считаться таковым. Все новые и новые исследования, будто чума, наводнили город, и вскоре стало понятно, что свойства души стали новым центром науки на ближайшие если не века, так десятилетия точно. Мерлин не знал наверняка, как были получены эти сведения, но он досконально изучил отчеты первой группы ученых, с поистине завораживающей страстью писавших о свойствах души.

Первыми подопытными кроликами были сами ученые. Разрабатывая машину, которая теперь отщепляет душу от тела, ученые, конечно, не рассчитывали на такой результат — одному из них оторвало руку ужасным взрывом. Машина была неисправна: заверещав, как взволнованная птица, она закрутилась по комнате, сыпля искрами в разные стороны, после чего с грохотом взорвалась. Всех, кто был в комнате, отбросило взрывной волной к стене, а ученый, что был ближе всех, лишился конечности. От боли он должен был потерять сознание, но разум его был ясен как никогда. Вместо крови из оторванной руки сочилась странная белая плазма, она светилась и переливалась, будто драгоценный камень. Тогда-то все и началось. Первым цветом, открытым в череде исследований, был белый. Белой душой обладали люди с исследовательским типом ума, они были предельно конкретны, сторонились праздного общения, отлично владели словом и главной своей отличительной чертой считали высокий уровень логического мышления. Именно оно позволило им выстроить цепочку гипотез и, в конечном счете, прийти к выводу, что цвет души зависит от качеств человека, определяя те области, в которых он будет наиболее хорош. До Морганы этим никто не пользовался, свобода выбора все еще высоко ценилась в обществе. И даже если человек обладал белой душой, он не обязан был работать в лаборатории. С момента начала исследований и до начала правления Морганы ученые открыли еще несколько цветов: малиновый, серый, зеленый, золотой и черный. Последний цвет интересовал ученых больше всего, но характерные черты так и не были обнаружены. Черные души казались слабее остальных. Единственное, что стало известно наверняка, — эти души питались негативной энергией своего обладателя. Они буквально впитывали в себя тьму, заставляя человека искать новые способы для подпитки. Без этого они тут же становились вялыми, окружающая среда давила на них и как будто пыталась избавиться от брака. Именно поэтому черных душ было меньшинство. И ни одному обладателю таковой по-настоящему не удалось подавить в себе эту жажду тьмы. Никому и не хотелось рисковать: ученые были уверены, что это приведет к гибели человека. И словно в противовес черным душам существовали золотые, самые чистые из всех. Обладателей этих душ назвали самыми талантливыми. Они носили в себе талант в первозданном его виде и, по сути, могли стать кем угодно. Они могли быть гениальными учеными, политиками, музыкантами, да кем угодно! Золотая душа позволяла развить в себе невероятные способности. Таким людям было подвластно все, но вместе с тем они были столь невинны, что власть не могла ударить им в голову. В первую очередь они заботились о благе других. 

Мерлину не было это известно, но Утер Пендрагон стал первым, кто узнал о своей уникальной душе. Он был человеком неглупым, резковатым немного, но преследовал всегда благородные цели. Его карьера от этих знаний только выиграла. Он добился невероятных высот. Но чем успешнее он становился, тем слабее становилась его жена. Она чахла буквально на глазах. Тогда-то он и догадался, что у его жены черная душа. Она долгое время жила во тьме, но замужество преобразило её, сделало добрее. Однако себя не перебороть. И чем старательнее она пыталась отказаться от черной души, тем слабее та делала её. Миссис Пендрагон заболела, тело её покрылось рубцами, похожими на следы от ожогов. Традиционные средства не помогали. Женщина слегла и практически не вставала из постели, пока Утер пытался найти решение. Но найденное, казалось, спасение стало для него роковой ошибкой… 

Мерлин заворочался, остатки сна растворились в страшном шуме. Он не заметил, как размышления утомили его, и заснул, свернувшись калачиком возле стены. Какофония непонятных звуков вырвала его из дремоты, и он вскочил на ноги, силясь разглядеть в темноте происходящее. Наконец он увидел взъерошенного и перепачканного в саже Артура — где он её только нашел? 

— Что ты тут делаешь? — Мерлин был счастлив его видеть, но все же не понял, как ему удалось сбежать. Артур покачал головой — на разговоры нет времени. Он отпер засов и выпустил пленника наружу. Немного пошатываясь — затекшие из-за неудобного положения мышцы ныли, — Мерлин бросился за Артуром, который уже выбежал из темниц. Во Дворце явно что-то случилось: отовсюду слышался грохот, крики и звон.

— Что происходит? — на ходу попытался спросить Мерлин, но Артур вновь промолчал, лишь схватил его за руку и потащил за собой к лестницам. Они бежали быстро, не останавливаясь не на минуту. Мерлин начал задыхаться, едва волоча ноги. Он не привык к подобным пробежкам, а вот Артуру все было нипочем. Он быстро взбирался вверх, проскакивая пролеты, будто их и вовсе не было. Эмрис безнадежно отстал, и Артуру пришлось его ждать.

— Пришли, — нарушил он молчание, открывая дверь уже знакомой комнаты. Они вернулись к отцу Морганы, которого почему-то в комнате не оказалось. Артур принялся шарить по углам, а Мерлин так и застыл в дверях, не зная и не понимая, что происходит.

— Может, все-таки потрудишься объяснить? — он начинал злиться. Сложив руки на груди, Эмрис выжидающе посмотрел на своего подопечного. Тот остался равнодушным к его замечаниям, продолжая что-то искать. Наконец он ликующе вскрикнул, нажал на стену, и та, поддавшись, явила небольшое углубление, из которого Артур достал меч.

— Послушай, Мерлин. Времени очень мало. Скоро сюда явится Моргана с остатками тех, кто все еще ей верен. У неё есть оружие против нас всех, и тебе нужно его уничтожить, — Артур сделал несколько шагов по направлению к своему создателю. Мерлину не понравилось, как дрогнул его голос при последних словах. Он сократил расстояние между ними, напряженно всматриваясь в спокойное лицо Артура.

— Это какое же?

— Меня, — тихо ответил Артур. Его создатель неверяще хмыкнул.

— Не понимаю, — признался он, облизнув пересохшие губы. — О чем ты?

— Она вживила чип мне в спину. С помощью него она может управлять мной. Он пока не работает, но осталось недолго. И тогда я не смогу ослушаться её приказов, даже если захочу! — Артур сорвался на крик. Он поднял меч и протянул его Мерлину, умоляюще глядя на него. Мерлин впервые видел такое выражение на его лице.

— Это ничего не изменит, — уверенно ответил он. — Она все равно убьет меня, ведь ей нужна моя душа, чтобы воскресить отца. Артур, твоя жертва будет бессмысленной. Понимаешь? Моргану уже не спасти, её черная душа полностью поглотила свет. Возможно, гены отца в ней какое-то время боролись, но теперь она полностью подвластна тьме.

— Хочешь сказать, Утер обладал такой же душой, как у тебя?

— Да, — кивнул Мерлин. — Положи меч. Зачем он тебе?

— Это древний артефакт, оставшийся с незапамятных времен. Он может уничтожить меня, — ответил Артур. Лицо его вновь стало спокойным, нечитабельным. Мерлин подошел ближе, попытался взглянуть ему в глаза, успокоить, заверить, что все будет хорошо. Он не знал как, но был уверен, что теперь-то они справятся. Он дал обещание Артуру, что не позволит Моргане забрать его, не позволит подчинить.

— Я не буду этого делать, — уверенно сказал Мерлин, кладя руку на плечо Артура. Тот поднял голову, медленно кивнул и отпустил меч. Не успел он этого сделать, как в комнату ворвалась Моргана. Волосы её были растрепаны, делая её похожей на фурию. Порванный костюм клочьями свисал с оголенных рук, не скрывая больше изъяна. Моргана тяжело дышала, чуть приоткрыв рот и высоко вскинув голову. Она, словно разъяренный зверь, готовилась к прыжку.

— Все кончено, Мерлин, — Моргана подняла вверх правую руку, и Артура пронзило нестерпимой болью, которую он прежде никогда не испытывал. Под её тяжестью он рухнул на колени, по-прежнему крепко сжимая меч. Мерлин кинулся к нему, обескураженный и взволнованный.

— Что ты с ним сделала? — закричал он, обернувшись к Моргане.

— Подчиняю, — просто ответила она. Новая волна боли заставила Артура вскрикнуть: чип в спине задергался, впиваясь в нервные окончания. Какие-то считанные секунды разделяли его от полного подчинения королеве.

— Только ты один способен на это, Мерлин, — вкрадчиво прошептал Артур, борясь с головокружением. Он старался выглядеть невозмутимым ради Мерлина, но слова давались ему тяжело.

— Нет, — Мерлин в ужасе смотрел на сломленного Артура, не в силах ему помочь. 

— Ты должен. У тебя нет выбора, — сказал Артур твердо и одобряюще улыбнулся, вкладывая меч в дрожащие руки своего создателя. Во взгляде Мерлина читалась боль. Как же он сможет убить самого дорого ему человека? Как сможет лишить жизни своё создание? Да ведь он лишит жизни самого себя! Внутри Артура все съежилось от этой мысли.

Моргана подошла сзади, она была уверена, что победила, и желала насладиться своей победой. Её черная душа ликовала при мысли о скором убийстве. И Мерлин не стал медлить. Он развернулся и четким движением меча ударил Моргану в живот. От удивления она пошатнулась. Опустив взгляд на свой живот, она неверующе смотрела на кровоточащую рану. Ученый тяжело дышал, сердце колотилось, как бешеное. Прежде ему доводилось брать в руки оружие, когда в детстве Гаюс пытался научить его всему подряд. Утерянные навыки вновь дали о себе знать, отчего рука Мерлина не дрогнула, когда он вонзил меч в мягкую плоть. Он действовал иррационально, не осознавая до конца, что только что убил королеву. Моргана пошатнулась и упала на колени перед ним. Глаза её все еще были полны удивления. 

— Эмрис, — прохрипела она в странной попытке то ли наслать проклятие, то ли осознать произошедшее. Жизнь медленно покидала её, и Моргана завалилась на бок, хрипя от боли. Наконец, глаза её закрылись навсегда. Только тогда Мерлин отпустил меч, и тот с грохотом стукнулся об пол. Артур уже поднялся на ноги и взял замершего на месте Мерлина за руку. Тот обернулся и тепло улыбнулся.

— Выбор есть всегда, — зачем-то сказал ученый и потерял сознание.

***

Мерлина поместили в отдельную больничную палату, подсоединили к гудящим приборам и поставили капельницу. Показатели стремительно падали, врачи разводили руками, а Артур считал, что все дело в золотой душе. Как черная душа противилась свету, так золотая — тьме. Убийство Морганы нарушило природную гармонию, и золотая душа, призванная служить лишь во благо, теперь отторгала Мерлина, будто испорченный сосуд. Но он боролся, Артур видел это, чувствовал, сжимая его руку. Он не покидал пределы палаты, взяв за привычку засыпать прямо в кресле. Ему не требовался сон для восстановления сил, но проваливаясь в безмятежный мир сновидений, он чувствовал себя спокойнее. Иногда Артур просыпался посреди ночи, будто от кошмара, и судорожно проверял пульс Мерлина. Тот был слабый, но размеренный. Иногда заходил Гавейн, шутил в своей непринужденной манере, стараясь подбодрить Артура. И тот невольно улыбался, а внутри крепла надежда — все будет в порядке, Мерлин справится.

Так прошли несколько мучительных недель, пока Мерлин, наконец, не пришел в себя. Он закашлялся и попытался открыть глаза, жмурясь от яркого света. Тело тут же отозвалось болью — затекшие мышцы с радостью напомнили о себе. Потом попробовал пошевелить пальцами, вздохнул полной грудью и полностью пришел в себя. Отыскав Артура взглядом, он улыбнулся. Тот развалился в кресле, сморенный долгим ожиданием.

— Артур, — позвал ученый хрипловатым голосом. Артур как по команде вскочил и закрутил головой. 

— Мерлин, — облегченно выдохнул он, присаживаясь на край кровати. Они замолчали, не в силах нарушить странную торжественность момента. Чуть позже Артур позвал врача, и тот убедил обоих, что Мерлин совершенно здоров и через несколько дней может спокойно возвращаться домой. Эмрис старался не думать о том, что было или что будет: отбросив сомнения и страхи, он жил настоящим.

В последний вечер в больнице Мерлин стоял возле окна, любуясь городом, тонущим в лучах закатного солнца. Он соскучился по шумным улочкам, машинам, неприветливым людям и даже по своим молчаливым коллегам. Раньше ему хотелось сбежать, спрятаться от этого мира, а сейчас — стать его полноправной частью.

— Как думаешь, что будет с Камелотом? — спросил он у Артура. Тот валялся на больничной койке и разглядывал лампу на потолке.

— Не знаю, — ответил он, чуть подумав. После событий того дня, когда он стал зачинщиком переворота, Артур часто думал о будущем страны, но никто так и не решался поднять эту тему. После смерти Морганы все впали в оцепенение.

— Стране нужен правитель: справедливый и сильный, трудящийся на благо граждан, — задумчиво пробормотал Мерлин.

— Умный и талантливый правитель, ценящий свободу выбора, — добавил Артур, улыбаясь. Он чуть приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Мерлина. Тот обернулся к нему и тоже улыбнулся.  
— Надеюсь, мы справимся.


End file.
